Goliath Tracked Mine
|upkeep = |prereq = |production_struc = Bunker and Funkwagen Vampire Halftrack |primary_weapon = 60kg TNT bomb |secondary_weapon = |garrison = |health = |armor = |speed = |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 1 |abilities = Detonate the Goliath *Destroys the unit and anything around it in a massive explosion. *Costs nothing |num_upgrades = |upgrades = }} The Goliath Tracked Mine or the Leichter Ladungsträger Goliath (Sd.Kfz. 302/303a/303b) is a remote-controlled bomb built and used by the Wehrmacht in Company of Heroes and the Panzer Elite in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Overview This small bomb is capable of terrorizing Allied forces. Armed with a small, yet powerful 60-kilogram charge, one of these is enough to destroy an M4 Sherman or heavily damage its hull, kill a few dozen soldiers in a tight formation or demolish a vital installation. These can turn the tide against the Allies if used to ambush or in conjunction with other German forces. As such, they are high-priority targets and must be destroyed or else, suffer heavy casualties done by a single Goliath. Because of their extremely diminutive size and low profile, they can be easily missed by Anti-tank fire and slow ordnance such as mortar fire and artillery shells. They are the fastest when run in a straight line, and would be too late for anyone unless they are destroyed. On rare occasion, they can upgrade in offense or defense abilities, similar to Panzer Elite units. They have their own special production structure - Bunker for the Wehrmacht, and the Munitions Halftrack (Campaign) or the Funkwagen Half-Track (Skirmish/Multiplayer) for the Panzer Elite. Costing at 125 munitions per unit, they can be a hefty unit to have, especially if it gets destroyed before being detonated to the intended targets. But for a commander who has enough munitions and loves to terrorize their opponents with a swarm of these, they are worth the effort to see his or her opponents getting blasted away. Because they don't add to the population cap, a commander can theoretically have an opponent swarmed with these bombs. Tips * The Goliath is not very effective if detonated on retreating squads. Against players who know this it can be used as a mobile "Propaganda War" making retreat as soon as it gets near * It will kill retreating Snipers, if you can get it close enough * It does roughly 50% damage on a Sherman Tactics The only thing you can do to this unit is to detonate it - an expendable unit with no manpower to lose. In a dire situation where a defensive emplacement is under attack by heavy armor, it would be useful to have one or two on station, as it can easily destroy a tank's main gun or engine. Because it has little armor, use it as an ambush weapon in conjunction with high-profile German units like Panthers to cover their movement. In an offensive, it can be used on its own. If used in hordes, an enemy would simply be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of these bombs exploding at an enemy formation, even more destructive when used in an enemy base. But remember to cover it if used sparingly, as its detonation can also damage friendly units and kill friendly infantry. Also, if they are in a group and one Goliath explodes, it will cause a chain reaction and blow up other nearby Goliaths if they are in the radius of the explosion. Another interesting point is the fact that a goliath will camouflage if left in cover. The Goliath must be in Heavy cover in order to camouflage. It only takes a few seconds for it to conceal itself. This camouflage will cease as soon as the goliath is moved. One useful scenario is to hide the goliath in light forest or behind sandbags on a bridge or a chokepoint. This way the enemy won't notice them until it is too late. Weaknesses One issue regarding these units is their fragility. They were never meant to have thick armor because they are suicide units. Even small-arms fire can damage their engines if fired upon long enough. To compensate, most commanders would have them escorted by high-profile units like tanks and vehicles or be used as an ambush unit. As speedy as they are in a straight line, they are very slow when turning, making them even more vulnerable. If one is destroyed, it will automatically detonate, potentially harming or killing any friendly units in the area. Micromanaging is required to deliver them to the designate area safely and must be detonated manually. Additionally, they cannot be repaired. Operational History Goliath mines were first deployed at the Battle of Kursk as a mine clearer. Their wires were immediately found to be vulnerable to MPL-50, the standard-issue steel spade shovel. Reference An article about this unit in real-life can be found here. Category:Vehicles Category:Panzer Elite Units Category:Wehrmacht Units